dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Knight
Silver Knight (銀漢, Ginkan) is the captain of the 13th Squadron of the Crimson Knights and serves as the defender of Subaru, the leader of the guild. Online Appearance As a captain, Silver Knight's PC is an edited version of the standard Crimson Knight design (see Salu), with full chest and back plates added to his armor, horns added to his helmet, and red eyes instead of blue. Personality Silver Knight strongly believes in justice, doing anything he can to bring down criminals, even in a fictitious world. His appearance in Roots seems to cap off the development of his character, given that as he claimed to be aware of Haseo's situation, it would not have been lost on him that Haseo the feared PKK Terror of Death, someone Silver Knight would not have tolerated before, and yet is still capable of unhesitatingly sympathize with him and offering to help him. Offline Basic Info In the real world, Silver Knight is a 23-year-old man working at a video rental store. History .hack//SIGN As the second in command of the Crimson Knights, Silver Knight took it upon himself to police The World, scouring it for traces of cheaters or players who sought to unbalance the game in some way. Investigating reports of an illegally edited character, he encounters Tsukasa. Believing him to be a hacker, Silver Knight attacked him, only to be defeated by Tsukasa's Twilight Guardian. Enraged at his defeat, Silver Knight swore that he would bring Tsukasa to justice at any cost. Without the permission of Subaru, the leader of the Knights, but with the assistance of the former knight Crim, Silver Knight succeeded in capturing Tsukasa. Bringing Tsukasa to Subaru, Silver Knight was displeased at the strange interest she took in him. After Tsukasa escaped with the help of Sora and Mimiru, Silver Knight swore to keep the strange Wavemaster far away from Subaru. Subaru eventually discovered what he'd been doing and confronted him about it. The argument that followed was fierce, with Silver Knight stating that it was his job to defend the honor of the Knights no matter what. Disgusted by his pride, Subaru took the drastic step of disbanding the Crimson Knights, leaving Silver Knight without a purpose. Lost, Silver Knight began to wander the system aimlessly. He eventually encountered Sora, who took advantage of his sorry state for his own amusement. It was not until he met with Crim that he came to his senses. Deciding that his role in The World was to protect Subaru no matter what she did, he returned to her side and helped defend her and Tsukasa as they battled against the forces of Morganna. In doing so, he began to form friendships with the other members of the cast, Mimiru in particular. In the end Silver Knight proved to be a valuable and honorable ally for Tsukasa and the rest of the cast. .hack//Games Silver Knight does not make an actual appearance in the games, only appearing in various memory fragments scattered across The World. He is also mentioned in several of Subaru's quotes when she is in Kite's party. .hack//Unison Silver Knight appears at the beginning of Unison when he saves Mistral from being PKed by Sora. With Crim at his side, he succeeds in driving Sora off. Later, he travels to Carmina Gadelica to meet with many of the other characters. Together they travel to Net Slum where he joins a party being hosted by Helba. Silver Knight begins dancing, and is eventually joined by Tsukasa and Sora. Silver Knight's attitude has changed considerably from his personality in SIGN. Having found his own personal sense of justice he has emerged as an upstanding and noble character, a far cry from the prideful and arrogant person he was before. .]] .hack//GIFT In GIFT, Silver Knight wants to get to the Twilight Hot Springs so he could see the naked women. Because of his teasing of Crim, and perverted nature, Subaru beats and chops him up multiple times. In the end, Silver Knight manages to see a naked Subaru while peeping at the hot springs. anime.]] .hack//Legend of the Twilight (anime) The Silver Knight makes an appearance in the episode "The Solitary Knight". He saves Shugo from the Cobalt Knights and criticizes them for being thugs, rather than knights. Later on, he is caught by them and is put into a public execution. Silver Knight makes a speech about Kamui's views of justice, and yells out "Lady Subaru!" in his final moment before deletion. As this occurred in the anime of Legend of the Twilight this scene is non-canon and did not occur in the normal .hack timeline. thumb|Silver Knight in [[Roots.]] .hack//Roots Following the upgrade to The World R:2, Silver Knight created a Blade Brandier with a character model similar to his old character. After hearing about the strange circumstances surrounding Haseo, Silver Knight decided to find him. He finally catches up with Haseo at one of the Lost Grounds. He admits that he lived through a situation similar to Haseo's and offers his assistance. Haseo refuses his help and also tells him that he doesn't want to meet with him again. Smirking, Silver Knight watches as Haseo walks away. This occurs in the last episode, Determination. .hack//G.U. Returner Silver Knight is seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival, admiring a Subaru balloon. .hack//Link See Silver Knight (LINK) Trivia *Silver Knight was referred to as "Ginkan" in the fansubs of .hack//SIGN, resulting in some minor confusion between those who watched the dub and those who watched the sub. Actually, both names are correct, as "Ginkan" means roughly "Silver Knight" when translated. *Silver Knight appears in an omake at the end of the Legend of the Twilight manga volume 2, where a scene in the book is remade with him taking the place of the monster knight. *Silver Knight is the only character known to have appeared in all three TV anime series. *It is rather ironic that it is Silver Knight who comes to express his sympathies and aid towards Haseo. The irony comes from the fact that Haseo was once Sora, who was a constant thorn on Silver Knight's side during SIGN, but neither of them know this, Haseo having lost all his memories of his days as Sora and everything related to it.? *In G.U+, when Haseo and Zelkova are about to perform an area hack to access the backdoor of the Serpent of Lore, Kuhn is seen holding the scrap data which has a picture of Silver Knight's helmet. Es:Caballero de Plata Pl:Ginkan category:Blademasters category:Blade Brandiers category:Game Characters category:GIFT Characters category:Legend of the Twilight Characters category:SIGN Characters category:Roots Characters Category:Male Game Characters Category:Male Human Characters